character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mammoth Mogul (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Mammoth Mogul= |-|Ixis Mogul= |-|Master Mogul= Summary Mammoth Mogul is Tails nemesis and a major antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. He was originally a woolly mammoth present in the early history of Mobius 8,000 years ago and always dreamed of gaining more power. One day, he obtained a Chaos Emerald that fell from the sky and gained immortality along with enormous power. With it Mogul lived for centuries, becoming more wise and powerful as time passed on, and founded the mystical Order of Ixis. After he was defeated during the Forgotten War by the Albion Knights of Aurora, he took on many aliases as millenniums had passed and faded into obscurity until Robotnik came to power. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, higher ''' with a Chaos Emerald | '''Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Mammoth Mogul, formerly known as Ixis Mogul Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Mobian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly; his life essence was sealed inside the Master Emerald and could restore his body from it after he was freed by the Master Emerald detonating), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Duplication, Levitation, Size Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dimensional BFR, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Water, Air and Earth), Mind Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3; exerted his will to corrupt the Sword of Acorns and Crown of Acorns, which are made from pure Source Of All substance), Paralysis Inducement, All the abilities of the Sword of Acorns when wielding it, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Magic, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), and Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, True Flight, Sixth Sense, Spaceflight, Invulnerability, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Precognition | Same as before, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Omnipresence, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 4), Immortality (Type 5), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Should be superior to Ixis Naugus), higher '''with a Chaos Emerald (Stated that a Chaos Emerald amplifies his abilities a thousandfold. Can easily stomp the combined forces of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix) | '''Universe level+ (Master Mogul powers make up most of the Master Emerald an artifact capable of destroying the entire universe and creating a new universe after that. In addition, it has been described as being able to destroy every zone of existence. Was able to wound the Ancient Walkers after drawing Enerjak power. Superior to Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles and Turbo Tails) | Multiverse level+ (Drawn all the power of Chaos Knuckles, who was stated by Aurora to have a power that rivaled them. Destroyed all zones with the exception of the Perpendicular Zone and Prime Zone because it was prevented by Titan Tails, it was said several times that there are infinite zones in existence) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Omnipresent (Became one with the Chaos Force) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+, higher with a Chaos Emerald | Universal+ | Multiversal+ (He was casually crushing zones) Durability: Universe level+, higher with a Chaos Emerald | Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His staff, Chaos Power, Sword of Acorns Intelligence: Supergenius (His intelligence is equal or greater to Dimitri and Doctor Eggman) Weaknesses: None notable Combat Record: It took Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles and Turbo Tails to defeat him. Later Titan Tails at full power was able to truly defeat him. Key: Base | Master Mogul (First Tenure) | Master Mogul (Second Tenure) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Restricted Alien X was used against Master Mogul. Both were at 2-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Animals Category:Archie Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Illusionists Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 2